Railway Station
The Railway Station is a scavenging location added in the Fading Embers DLC. It is also available as a possible location for anyone playing the Final Cut. Final Cut The Railway Station is a playable map in both regular and custom playthroughs with Final Cut content enabled. Overview The railway station is a large-sized map that appears in the mid-game phase. Wreckage of trains and building debris litter the map, impeding character movement as the player must crawl up and down several defunct train cars to move across the map. No significant story elements can be encountered in this area, which helps cut down the already large amount of time needed to clear this map, allowing players to focus solely on clearing obstacles and gathering items. Players start the map on the right and move leftward and downward, exiting on the left side of the map. The leftmost side of the station contains a rubble pile and, directly above, a grate that requires shovel work and a saw blade - respectively - to clear. One more rubble pile can be found blocking the exit to the bottom left. There are four pieces of furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel. Two unarmed civilians inhabit the last train car on the bottom right of the area. They do not carry any items and do not leave their abode. Intruding on their resting place counts as trespassing and players would promptly be asked to leave by one of the NPCs. Failure to comply would cause the NPCs to engage players in unarmed combat. If players do leave the train car and begin climbing back up, the NPCs will shut the door and go back to resting. They will be there every subsequent night so long as the player leaves them alone. Strategy Although the scavenging level of this map is simple (I.E. no pilfer piles), the size of this map requires players to be efficient with their time in order to obtain all priority items on the first visit. This means bringing a shovel especially for the second rubble pile near the left exit. Start by collecting any high-value items from the starting area, then head to the left side where the grate and rubble are. Promptly clear these, grab all high value-items, then descend the central ladder into the underground trains. There is one loot pile in the civilian train car but players can quickly enter, clear the pile, and leave all before the NPCs turn hostile. If NPCs persistently follow players, partially climbing back up the central ladder will make the NPCs head back inside their train car. Killing the NPCs wastes significant time and resources as they do not carry items, there are no hiding spots, and killing them incurs morale penalties. Ignoring them and deactivating their aggro is the most efficient option. Finish the night by filling all inventory spaces and clearing out the last rubble pile on the bottom left and running towards the exit. Fading Embers Overview The Railway Station is one of two locations that provides a way to exit Pogoren. Category:Locations